1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and method which images light emitted from an object with an imaging element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, an imaging system which arranges an object in a housing and irradiates an object with light using a light source in the housing to image the object has been used in various fields.
Among such imaging systems, an imaging system which selectively uses an imaging method according to the type of object, and images, for example, chemiluminescence, fluorescence, or reflected light from the object, or transmitted light transmitted through the object with an imaging element to generate an image has been suggested.